Nodes of a peer-to-peer (P2P) wireless network typically advertise capabilities to their peers in the form of services. Such services can, for example, provide connectivity between nodes and/or access to other nodes' content. Thus, an important element in designing a P2P network is efficient propagation of a node's services to other nodes that may be interested in those services.
Significant gain in usability of a P2P network may be achieved if a node can advertise its services, not only to direct neighbors of the node (one hop away), but also to nodes that are more than one hop away. Unfortunately, in the case of conventional multi-hop architectures, management of service advertisements and consumed bandwidth for discovery purposes may be prohibitive.